


Tales of Obi-Wan Kenobi & The 212th (With others)

by HOT_N_SPICY



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, But don't worry he'll get love, But so much pain, Cody is a great friend, Even Dooku cares for his grandson, Everyone loves this man, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna put this man through so much, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi you guys, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, The best Jedi, except Palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOT_N_SPICY/pseuds/HOT_N_SPICY
Summary: The 212th love their General, really they do, but so many times has this man nearly given them a heart attack.These are oneshots about Obi-Wan and the 212th being a family and just pure pain, but with love. Some oneshots with Obi-Wan and others.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 32
Kudos: 367





	1. Being In Pain Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on this site, so I hope I do good. Hopefully you enjoy.

_Something was bothering the General,_ Cody thought, as he watched said General checking in on the men before retiring to his private quarters. Not to sleep, no, because Kenobi didn’t sleep but continued to work and exhaust himself till he collapsed.

Many things came to mind when Cody thought about what could be bothering his General. They had just left a planet they were on to free the people under Grievous’ control, which led to his General fighting the cyborg of course. As usual, when Kenobi was winning, Grievous fled and the 212th had taken down all the remaining droids.

It was a good win with no casualties, which Cody had no clue how that happened but no complaining there, and they were able to free the people. But the 212th’s General had suffered some minor wounds. Nothing fatal or too serious, just some cuts and rough bruising.

They were on their way back to Coruscant and until now the General seemed fine. Cody sighed as he watched his Jedi leave. He noticed how Obi-Wan gripped his wrist behind his back as if in pain, and how his skin seemed paler.

“He doesn’t look good,” Waxer said suddenly at his side.

Cody made a ‘hm’ sound. “Fixer said he was fine, yet we do know-”

“-how our General has a bad habit of hiding things about his health,” Waxer interrupted. He gave Cody a cheeky smile before sobering up and clapping him on the shoulder. “There isn’t a lot left to do so I can finish things up around here, while you go check on the General.”

Cody hesitated but at Waxer’s pushing stare he gave in. “Alright I’ll go. Thanks, vod.”

Waxer rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against his. “Of course. It’s our jetti after all, don’t want him in pain.”

As Cody made his way to his General’s quarters he nodded to passing brothers while thinking. He knew General Skywalker caused a lot of stress to Obi-Wan but he knew the younger Jedi didn’t do anything _too_ crazy so far. Commander Tano was also fine as of late, not doing anything too crazy either. It shouldn’t be his injuries since Fixer gave him (with some threatening) pain meds. He knew the war weighed heavily on his General and the loss of his fellow Jedi weighed even harder. But none of that seemed to be what the problem was.

Cody raised his fist and knocked once he reached his destination. A few seconds ticked by and Cody knocked again when there was no answer. A couple more seconds went by and now he was growing concerned with still no answer. 

Just as Cody was about to open the door himself it swooshed open and revealed his Jedi’s room which was covered in darkness. A light flicked on but it was very dim, only just enough light for Cody to see his General, who was sitting on the floor in a meditation pose.

“Cody, is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, polite as ever. Except his voice sounded weak and it cracked. His face looked pale and his hands were tightened into fists over his knees, and it looked like he was hanging on by a thread.

“Yes Sir, but I came here to see if you’re alright,” Cody explained. 

For a brief moment Obi-Wan looked touched. But it was ruined when he grimaced and tightened his fists, as if a wave of pain crashed down on him. “Cody, I appreciate your concern, but I’m alright,” Obi-Wan tried to reassure.

Cody easily saw through his lie. “Sir, if something-”

“Cody. I’m alright, you don’t need to worry.”

The commander paused at his General’s interruption. While he knew that something was wrong he didn’t want to push Obi-Wan and make him feel like a cornered animal. With a heavy sigh, Cody dropped his gaze and conceded.

“Yes Sir…” Cody hesitated before saying tentatively, “But if you need anything, we’re always here for you.”

This time Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile, however small and strained it was with pain lacing behind it. “I know, Commander, and I thank you. Now, you should get some rest.”

Cody wanted to tell him the same thing but held his tongue. With failure hanging around him and slight frustration, he bowed his head and turned around, leaving his General alone and in pain.

**_~oOo~_ **

Obi-Wan let go of his act of seeming fine as soon as Cody left (which he knew he did a bad job at this time), and hunched over in pain.

His head was pounding and no matter how many times he tried to release his pain into the Force it wouldn’t work. He had been relying heavily on the Force for strength these past few weeks with barely any real rest. Now he was falling apart and paying the price, which was the worst migraines imaginable. It was always painful getting them but this time it seemed to be one of the worst.

He shuddered. He was going to regret this but he needed to rest, or else the pain wouldn’t go away and he wouldn’t get his work done properly.

**_~oOo~_ **

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth in pain and tried to refocus on the battle before him. He would not allow his growing migraine to hinder him. He would collapse in pain later when he was alone and none of his men were in danger. He wouldn’t fail them, he couldn’t.

A warning in the Force had him deflect a blaster bolt aimed for his head. Obi-Wan panted with exertion. He needed to end this battle now or else he feared he wouldn’t last long enough. He couldn’t let the Separatists win nor allow anymore of his men to die. This fight had gone on long enough.

Obi-Wan looked at his Commander beside him, who seemed to sense his gaze and looked up at him. “Commander, I’m going to need to focus for a moment but I need your help in order to do that. Can you help me?”

Despite having his helmet on Obi-Wan knew Cody was rolling his eyes. “Like you have to ask, Sir.”

Obi-Wan grinned for a second then grew serious. He shut off his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, and closed his eyes. He stretched out his hands and drew in the Force around him. He let himself be consumed by it and pushed away any feelings of pain and exhaustion. He let go of any emotion and only let himself feel the Force, trusting Cody and his men to cover him. Then he concentrated on his next move.

One by one the surrounding droids were being picked up and lifted into the air by something unseen. Obi-Wan didn’t stop until he picked up every single droid left, or the majority of them, and ignored the way his leg shook and the growing pain inside his head. He also ignored the blood trickling down his nose.

Then he clenched his hands into fists.

All of the droids were instantly crushed into sparking balls of metal and were sent flying away. Cheers and cries of relief sprung up from the awe-filled clones except one. Commander Cody set his gaze onto his General and when the other man’s eyes met his, he froze with fear.

Obi-Wan’s skin was as pale as snow and his eyes held no warmth, but only exhaustion and overtiredness. Then there was the alarming amount of blood coming out of his nose.

Then Obi-Wan promptly collapsed.

**_~oOo~_ **

“How’s the General?”

“He’s stable, but there’s a lot of damage. He’s going to need a lot of rest…”

“...Any idea how long this had been going on?”

“...A very long time…”

**_~oOo~_ **

Surprisingly when Obi-Wan opened his eyes no lights blinded him. In fact the med-bay was dim, which he wasn’t complaining about. Immediately he also noticed how tired he was and how drained he felt.

“General?”

Obi-Wan startled slightly at the voice yet soon saw the face of the 212th’s medic. It also dawned on him that he felt extremely sluggish in the Force and everything felt muddled.

“General, can you hear me?” Fixer asked worriedly.

Obi-Wan inhaled a deep breath before carefully nodding. He wanted to speak, to say that he was sorry for collapsing on them, but his mouth was as dry as a desert planet. Fixer seemed to realize this and brought over a cup of water. It was embarrassing having to be helped drink water but Obi-Wan was too grateful to care.

“There we go. Now, can you tell me how you’re feeling? And no lying or else,” Fixer warned.

Obi-Wan sighed and decided to just spill it all out. “I feel drained, both physically and mentally. I feel sluggish in the Force and just so exhausted. I’m tired but I don’t know how to rest until I’ve dropped from exertion… I’m sorry, Fixer. I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss,” he apologized.

The medic was silent for a beat. “General…”

“You’re awake.”

Obi-Wan and Fixer moved their attention towards the new visitor and weren’t surprised to see Cody, but were surely nervous. The man looked tired, worried, relieved, and upset. Obi-Wan especially was nervous because no doubt he was the main problem why his Commander seemed ready to follow in his footsteps and collapse.

Cody walked further in until he was next to Fixer. “How’re you feeling?” he asked. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Fixer, who avoided his gaze as if to say _you’re-on-your-own,_ then back to Cody. “Well, I’ve sure seen better days,” he quipped, hoping to lighten the mood.

At Cody’s expression darkening Obi-Wan regretted it. “Ah, well, to be honest I’m not feeling the greatest. But I’m sure I’ll be fine so, not to worry.”

Both Cody and Fixer glared at the Jedi. “‘Not to worry’? General, are you kriffing kidding me?” Cody growled. He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. He was about to drop to the floor but Fixer was quick enough to slide a chair underneath the Commander. Cody dropped his face into his hands and sighed, looking like he aged a decade more.

“Sir, do you have any idea, any idea, how worried we were and still are? I thought I failed… I thought I failed to watch over you and to see you fall…” Cody trailed off, leaving Obi-Wan full of guilt and shame.

With pain meds and exhaustion dulling his connection to the Force, Obi-Wan couldn’t send reassurance and comfort to his Commander like he wished to, or to the other men. Instead he reached his hand out to grab Cody’s, despite the movement hurting, and offered a sad smile when the other finally met his gaze.

“Cody, you didn’t fail me. I am sorry that I made you feel that way and made you worry, it wasn’t my intention. As you know, I have a bad habit of not opening up when I need to and it was my fault this happened.” Obi-Wan then turned his attention to Fixer. “And I’m sorry I caused you pain as well… I’ll do my best to be better.”

Cody returned his grip as he and Fixer exchanged a look. “Actually Sir, while you were out, me and Fixer began planning on how to help you. We started making a schedule at times to check in on you but we’re still figuring things out,” Cody said.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Plotting behind my back? I wonder if I should be proud, touched, or concerned.”

Fixer shook his head and patted his leg gently. “Be proud, Sir. Now get some sleep, or else I’ll make you,” he joked, though he sounded half serious.

As he was falling back into the realm of sleep, Obi-Wan managed a faint laugh. “Yes Sir, Medic Sir.” The last thing he felt was the comforting warmth of Cody’s hand still holding his and Fixer adjusting his blankets.

Once he was asleep the two clones let out heavy sighs.

“This isn’t going to be easy, is it?” Fixer asked, though already knowing the answer.

Cody shook his head but gave him a tired, yet amused, smile. “Oh vod, like anything with our General is easy.”


	2. Unifying and Living Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is of my own idea. I thought it'd be nice and get this fic's metaphorical feet wet. But I'm going to start suggestions/prompts starting after this one!

Obi-Wan suppressed yet another eye roll as he listened to the leaders of the planet he was on argue. He knew he was the best to send to negotiations and peace talks, and while he did find some joy in speaking, he couldn’t stand it. So much pride, arrogance, and pettiness often stood in the way of justice and peace. 

Jarik Jungra, one of the dignitaries, had pride so big that it was practically the size of a moon. All they needed left was his agreement to join the other two factions on the planet he and the 212th were on, to sign a treaty that would have all three factions agree to coexist in peace and harmony.

But the dignitary was prolonging that from happening, by making excuses that each faction was their own people that they should be proud of, and that if they were all to come together, there should be one leader. Hence Obi-Wan’s irritation at the moment.

“Master Jedi, don’t you agree that our fragile planet, Palserion, needs a leader who is strong and cunning?” Jarik asked, seemingly convinced that the Negotiator would clearly take his side.

Oh how wrong he was.

Obi-Wan stood from where he sat at the table and placed his hands behind his back, the picture of a serene and neutral Jedi.

“Dignitary Jungra, I’m going to have to disagree with you. What your planet needs is harmony of co-existing together, not one leader, because that wouldn’t show operating and working together,” Obi-Wan started. He could see the others nodding in agreement with his words while Jungra fumed silently at being disagreed with.

“By signing the treaty, you and the other dignitaries would show your people that there is hope for living together, and teaching them that hearing the words of others and talking has better benefits than fighting,” Obi-Wan continued. “Besides, while strength and cunningness are good and well, wisdom is what is best for a leader. With wisdom and smarts, a leader can make a smart and wise choice of signing a peace treaty, rather than fighting and risking lives. Don’t you think?”

Once more the others agreed, and Obi-Wan could sense their hope for peace and the end of hostility. But Jungra went red and huffed angrily, and before he could try to argue and fight back, Obi-Wan interrupted him.

“Wouldn’t you rather see your people grow and flourish, instead of dying and living in fear if they’ll see the next day? Most planets don’t have the opportunity you have to work problems out peacefully with no more lives being taken” he subtly chastised.

Jungra thankfully looked embarrassed and slightly ashamed at his words, which gave Obi-Wan hope in return that the man would see sense and agree to the treaty. He turned his gaze away from Jungra and back to everyone else. “Now, you’re all probably tired, so I suggest we retire tonight and think things over. I’m sure by tomorrow we can come to an agreement.”

With that everyone in the room began to get up and leave. Obi-Wan wasted no time and left quickly, not wanting to stay there any longer and in case someone wanted to talk with him. Immediately Cody was by his side once he entered the hallway. 

“General. All things good?” he asked.

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his beard and sighed. “Not quite but I think tomorrow there will be a good turnout. Ready to head back to the men?”

“Yes Sir.”

The ride back to the woods where the 212th were encamping was calm with no mishaps. When they arrived at the camp they were greeted with happy calls and relieved faces. 

“I hope all was well here while we were gone,” Obi-Wan said as he walked up to Boil, who had Waxer not far behind him.

“Yes Sir,” Boil reported. He then casted a smirk over his shoulder towards a batch of shinies huddled together, who were tossing glances at them before quickly looking away, clearly embarrassed at being caught. “Although,” he drawled, “the shinies are a bit restless tonight. Keep asking about the Force and what it is, and while we tried our best to explain it, we’re not Jedi.”

Obi-Wan and Cody shared an amused look. “Really? I guess I should help quell their curiosity. Don’t you think, my dear Commander?” Obi-Wan grinned. 

Cody took his helmet off and grinned right back. “Of course, General.”

Cody, Boil, and Waxer followed their Jedi over to their newest brothers and snickered at the awe-filled faces when they reached them. It was always adorable and funny seeing that, like they were the greatest and could do anything and that nothing could hold them down. To be honest it was also nice being seen like that. It made them feel important.

“My friends, it has come to my attention that you have questions about the Force, no?” Obi-Wan said playfully. He took much joy when the four shinies ducked their heads and blushed.

“Uh, yes Sir- but you don’t need to bother yourself with our questions!” One of them quickly said.

Obi-Wan casually waved a hand. “It’s not a bother at all. I enjoy the wonder and I am a teacher after all, so ask me any questions you have.”

Waxer plopped down next to the shinies and nudged one of them with his knee. “Would a bedtime story also help calm down your rowdiness?” he teased.

Boil laughed out loud while Cody coughed into his fist, not-so-subtly masking his laugh. Obi-Wan gave a short laugh himself before settling down in front of them, and he could see the other clones nearby overhearing and coming closer. It almost felt like he was holding a class.

“I suppose this is a pretty common question but, what exactly is the Force?” One of them asked. Simultaneously all of them looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for his answer. 

“The Force is what binds us, it’s an energy field and connects everything. It’s in all life forms, including those who can’t use the Force like the Jedi,” Obi-Wan explained.

A shiny frowned then grew wide-eyed. “Really? Does that mean the Force is in us?”

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. “And each person has different force signatures, which to put it plainly, are their personalities.”

“How do you know when someone can use the Force?” Cody suddenly asked. He looked uncomfortable when everyone turned to face him till they went back to staring at their General.

“If someone is suspected of having use of the Force, we run a blood test that lets us know the midi-chlorian count of them. Midi-chlroians are microscopic and live in the cells of all living organisms, as they are life and speak to us the will of the Force. When we find a child who has the Force we bring them to the Temple to learn, though that’s if the child’s parents agree or don’t want them. Younglings are typically identified within six months of their birth,” Obi-Wan explained.

The clones paused any questions they had and absorbed the information told to them. The thought of a child, a baby, not being wanted by their parents for something that’s a part of them was… sad. A thought struck them then, and they wondered if General Kenobi’s parents did not want him.

Boil decided to be the first to break the silence. “I know the Force lets you move things with your mind, sense danger, and move in ways that normal people can’t do. But I remember you talked about prema- premin- what was it…”

“Premonitions,” Obi-Wan supplied. “We call them visions as that’s what they are. Some Jedi don’t get them while some do. Master Yoda is quite familiar with visions and knows them very well.”

“Do you get visions, Sir?” A shiny asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Not often, but usually I get feelings. Like instinct telling me to choose a certain course of action, like a whisper of a voice that I hear when I grow still and listen… back when I was a padawan it’d be quite bad sometimes. My Master was often troubled on how to help me. Master Yoda, who’s my Great-Grand Master, helped me through those times.”

He’d never forget Yoda’s kindness and soothing Force presence when he had dreams of terror and horror, of having bad feelings that lasted sometimes for days. How his Great-Grand Master guided him to release his troubles in a healthy way and to learn how to let go. Yoda would let him speak of his fears and worries then begin to help him. 

He still remembered how one night he snuck out of his room and to the small master’s quarters, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Obi-Wan snapped back to the present when he realized he was getting lost in memories. “Anyway, back to visions. They aren’t always about danger or the future but sometimes seeing a moment in the past, whether years ago or a week ago. Why they see it is for them to find out, since the Force showed them it and is telling them something. Visions and premonitions are tied in with the Unifying Force than the Living Force, which is about in the moment.”

“Wait, there’s  _ two  _ different types of the Force?” Someone asked incredulously, which turned out to be Longshot. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. And whether one has a stronger connection to the other, a person is still connected to both, no matter how small that connection may be to the other. As for me, I’m more connected to the Unifying Force, though I still have a connection to the Living Force.”

It was silent for a few moments, as they were thinking about what their General said, until a shiny asked, “Is your Master - or former Master, since you’re not a padawan - more connected to the Unifying Force, like you?”

It was an innocent question, but it hurt to hear his Master being used in present tense.

Obi-Wan smiled but this time it was sad and it had the men stiffen. “Qui-Gon Jinn, my former Master, was stronger in the Living Force. Made things a little difficult at first but we had eventually adapted.”

The men picked up on the past tense and realization hit them like boulders. Sadness grew thick in the air while the particular shiny felt guilty. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Obi-Wan calmly raised a hand to silence the young trooper. “It’s alright, my friend, I’m not upset. He’s been gone for quite some time and I don’t tend to speak about him, you didn’t know.” Then with a clap of his hands, Obi-Wan got up and gave an exaggerated sigh. “You must have questions about the Unifying and Living Force, but I’m afraid I shall answer them at another time. It’s rather late and I think we should all head off to sleep. Goodnight, my friends.”

With that the 212th’s General bid them a smile and walked off.

**_~oOo~_ **

As Obi-Wan walked around the perimeter of the camp he felt the Force brush against him and send soothing feelings of comfort. He smiled and accepted the care, letting himself feel the healing nature of the Force. It was nice and it filled him with warmth before he slowly began to release his emotions.

Then he felt peace. The Force felt pleased at this and settled around him like a warm blanket. Sometimes it felt like the Force was an old friend.

“Thank you, I am grateful,” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

The Force responded by sending a warm breeze that seemed to caress his cheek. The stars appeared to shine brighter and little critters skittered around, some playing and some running to their homes. Loose leaves were floating up into the air then slowly returning back down to the ground. It was a beautiful sight.

“Oh Master, you would’ve loved this,” Obi-Wan murmured.

He stayed there in that moment for a bit longer, not quite ready to leave. But soon enough he did because there was work to do tomorrow. 

Yet he felt something brush against the side of his head and jaw. Obi-Wan paused. It almost felt like… it reminded him of how Qui-Gon would tug his padawan braid in those rare and few moments of affection.

He shook it off. He needed to get back and get whatever sleep he could if he was going to face dignitaries early in the morning.

As Obi-Wan left the woods and went back to camp he would never know that he was being watched. There was a tall man with long hair standing a little ways away, and he had a sad but fond smile on his face.

_ “I’m so proud of you, Obi-Wan.” _

**_~oOo~_ **

“I agree to the terms and I will sign the treaty.”

Obi-Wan nearly slumped with relief but years of training kept him from doing that. Instead he smiled and bowed his head. “I am glad that you have come to this decision, Dignitary Jungra.”

With that the treaty was signed and after making sure everything would be alright in their departure, Obi-Wan and 212th left Palserion and went into space.

Cody appeared at his side on the bridge of  _ The Negotiator.  _ “Ready to head into hyperspace, General?”

Obi-Wan glanced at the other and suddenly he was filled with contentment. He had his men, pulled off a successful mission, and they were heading back to Coruscant with no trouble and to then rest. Anakin and Ahsoka would be there with the 501st, they’d all get to spend time together before being sent out to their next mission.

_ “For now, be in the moment,”  _ he heard the Force whisper to him. It sounded an awful lot like Qui-Gon.

“General?” Cody asked, pulling him back to the moment.

Obi-Wan blinked. He saw everyone awaiting his orders and he could sense their light concern and puzzlement at his spacing out. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “We’re ready to head into hyperspace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? And once again, if you have a suggestion/prompt just let me know and I'll check it out!


End file.
